


Windfall

by Sulla



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will, Brian Fuller says they flip, Flipping, Graphic Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Top Hannibal, Top Will, also known as Freddie gets an eyefull, not switch, see that here, set after Shiizakana, the dogs like to watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulla/pseuds/Sulla
Summary: This is a piece written from two prompts.  One from Hannibal_Kink asking for Freddie Lounds watches outside the Wolf Trap house, and another from Bryan Fuller, who said Hannibal and Will flip, not switch, in bed. I wanted to explore that :)My second ever Hannibal piece, I think it's loads better than my first.





	Windfall

She doesn’t know what she’s looking for, but she knows she will know when she finds it.

Tip-toeing through Will Graham’s shed, Freddie Lounds brushed dust and debris off her pristine red skirt. The shed is dirty as every shed she’d ever known was dirty, and the boat engines scattered here and there accounted for the thin slick of machine oil she could see covering everything. 

Seeing a large freezer back against the wall, she checked to see if it was unlocked and cheered internally when the freezer opened unhindered but with a tortured squeal. She froze, cringing at the sound, expecting to hear the freak’s dogs barking and the screen door on the house to come flying open. When this didn’t happen, she peered into the freezer. She was disappointed to find that the freezer was not just empty, but turned off as well. OK, so the psycho Graham wasn’t storing bodies in there, but he might have another place on the property.

Freddie had parked far up the road from Will Graham’s driveway, and had walked back in the dark to lurk up unseen onto the property. She still didn’t know why the dogs didn’t bark at her as she approached, but a hint to the distraction that must be going on in the house was that pulled up next to Graham’s beat-up Honda was Hannibal Lecter’s Bentley. The cars looked as much of an odd couple as the two men were themselves. Everything about it gave Freddie the creeps. In her books, both men should be in the BSHCI permanently to preserve the public’s safety. Graham himself was definitely certifiable, and Lecter was at the very least a real oddball, and not only a little frightening and weird.

Finding nothing more of interest in the shed, Freddie slipped cautiously outside again under cover of darkness. She started circling the main house, creeping through the undergrowth behind the modest little homestead. She carefully peered in a window, obviously the kitchen, and she saw the remains of a meal gone cold on the kitchenette table. So they had eaten together. She couldn’t tell from what she could see through the window what the dinner had been; there were only well-chewed bones on the plates and half-full tumblers of what she had to guess were either rum or whiskey. She pulled out her digital camera and turning the flash off so that it wouldn’t attract attention, took a few shots of the table scraps. They might come in handy; maybe she could imply cannibalism was involved. Not that she thought that this was anywhere near the actual truth, nothing quite so heinous and taboo but her readers would lap it all up, with the gnawed on bones and all. 

She moved on to the next window, where she could see part of the living room. She still couldn’t see the dogs, but finally she could see Graham. She could only see his head, looking directly down, as if staring at his feet. Lecter was nowhere to be seen. She craned her head as much as she could, but a bookcase was blocking the rest of her view. She took another couple of pictures. Fresh pictures of her prey were money in her pocket when she posted them to tattlecrime.com. The ad revenue supported her career after all. She stared at Graham for a few more beats, enough to register that his face was flushed, and his glasses were off. What was he looking at so intently? Time to move on, get a better look. Where was Lecter?

Moving around the corner of the house to the next window, she got her answer. The sight before her eyes momentarily knocked her out of her senses.

Hannibal Lecter was on his knees in his blue bespoke three-piece suit, and was clearly worshiping at the alter of Will Graham. Aha! She knew it! She had suspected something was going on between the two men, and no one she had talked to about the subject had believed it. Oh no, it was all, “are you kidding? Will’s his patient!” and “be serious. They’re just good friends”. This just clarified how deep their connection was, now physically as well as friends or on a more professional level. 

Rubbing her eyes for a moment, she then peered at the scene in spite of herself. While she had at first felt something like butterflies rise up in her stomach at the initially shocking sight, that had now subsided, and she was determined not to waste this golden opportunity. She quickly took a barrage of pictures, zooming in to Graham’s face to catch the lustful expression on his face, and then focusing on what was going on down below. Lecter was in fact licking at Graham’s substantially thick cock like it was a lollypop, then moving on to poke the tip of his tongue into the slit at the head. At this point he proceeded to pull off of Graham’s cock, only to spit on the head and stroke the slippery member with a hand while seemingly taking a break to ease his jaw. Within seconds though, he was back down, taking Graham’s bulk down his throat. She saw Graham begin to rock his hips forwards, fucking Lecter’s mouth. He was fully clothed except for his jeans and boxers, which had been pulled down just over his ass, just barely enough to free his cock for Lecter to suck. Freddie set up a video file belatedly and caught this moment on her camera, in live action.

Graham’s hand came down and held Lecter’s hair, seeming to be holding the doctor impaled orally on his cock. Graham was saying something, and Lecter tried his best to nod in return. It was at this point that she realized that she was missing whatever was being said. Well, she as usual had come prepared. She had a wireless mic, and slipped it through an open crack in the window, so that it fed the sounds of the room directly into Freddie’s earbuds. 

“…that’s good…hold it…god your throat is so tight, Hannibal. It’s like your mouth was made for me.”

Freddy had to slap her hand over her mouth to stop from erupting with laughter. God, the things men said during sex.

Finally it seemed that Graham noticed that Lecter was nearly reaching the point of unconsciousness, and let the man’s hair go. The doctor pulled back with a huge intake of breath, letting go of Graham’s cock, allowing it to bob obscenely, a deeply red flush of engorgement. 

“I’m going to come on your face, Hannibal,” Graham said, reaching again for Lecter’s hair. Again, Freddie nearly cracked up. But she did not expect Lecter’s response. The man rose up to his feet in one fluid movement and flipped Graham around and bent him over the sofa Will had been leaning against.

“I’m afraid not, dear Will. We wouldn’t want to waste your orgasm on a blowjob after all.” 

Freddie watched and listened for Graham’s reaction, but it was nothing more than a moan laden with desire. God, she though, they really have it bad for each other. Lecter busied himself by shoving Graham’s jeans and boxers down even further, and opening the fly of his own trousers. At this image, Freddie was horrified to find that she was starting to get a little turned on. She had hated Graham from day one, and now she was going to see him take it up the ass. This was a golden moment! Once more she took a burst of photos, and stopped and restarted the video, editing in-camera. She peered closer once again. 

Lecter had retrieved something out of his pants pocket, and Freddie saw that it was a small single packet of lube. This gave her a chance to eye up the dick that Lecter possessed. It was longer than Grahams, but thinner, jutting up out of his trousers, deeply purple and uncircumcised. Freddie stared at this last note – she had never seen an intact foreskin on a man. Lecter reached down to slick his cock with the lube, and she could see the thin skin covered and uncovered the man’s cockhead. It was strangely sensual. Must get a picture of that too, she thought, for my personal stock.

Freddie came back to herself from her distraction in time to see Lecter squirt out more liquid from the packet and begin to shove the contents into Graham’s asshole. Oh my god, they’re really going to do this, she thought, shocked. Shocked both at the new information about the men’s relationship and also at her luck at being able to approach the house successfully. Obviously, the two men were preoccupied, but where were the dogs?

Apparently, the same thing occurred to their owner right then. 

“Hannibal?” he asked.

“Hmm?” the doctor replied, preparing to enter Graham’s ass.

“The dogs are watching”

Freddie’s jaw dropped. The dogs were there in fact, but were more occupied by nothing more than the men’s sexual escapades than actually guarding the house.

Lecter looked up at something outside of Freddie’s range of sight., presumably at the dogs. “Is this going to be a problem every time we try to spend time at your house?“

Graham said, “Nooo… Maybe.”

Lecter huffed a bit. “Well, send them upstairs, or even outside.” 

At this, Freddie froze. If they let the dogs out, her ass was grass. Luckily though, it seemed that Graham didn’t want to get up and out from under his lover to open the door. Graham raised his voice. “Guys? Upstairs. Now!”

The stairs were out of sight of the window as well, so the dogs couldn’t see her in the window. Thank god. She could hear the reluctant click of the dogs’ toenails as all seven of them (Seven!) made their way to the second floor. Freddie almost felt sorry for the mutts. Kicked out just when this was getting good! What would people pay to see shots of “Mister Fake FBI Profiler” Graham taking it up the ass by his psychiatrist? She checked her camera to make sure it was working. It was.

Freddie watched, entranced, as Lecter’s long cock eased it’s way into Graham’s asshole. She could see both the men in profile. It seemed an eternity before Lecter was deeply seated within Graham’s body. He held still there for a moment, and Freddie could hear the younger man gasping and moaning and begging for more. Thank god the mic was working. 

Lecter took Graham by the hips and began with a feverish pace, the smacking sounds of flesh on flesh, balls hitting ass, filled the room. Lecter had his jaw clenched and Graham had his face buried down into the cushion. This was GOLDEN. 

After awhile, Lecter paused, and shoved in as deep as he could. He now reached for Graham’s shoulders and with his hips flush with the younger man’s rear, he started tiny little deep, deep thrusts. He grunted and threw his head beck for a moment and groaned. Freddie imagined that Graham was making it good for his partner by clenching down on him rhythmically. Finally, after three strong, long strokes, Lecter pulled his cock out of Graham’s body.

What the hell? Freddie thought. Lecter, if she wasn’t mistaken, hadn’t come yet! What man pulled out just before ejaculating and backing off? Graham stood up and grabbed Lecter, flipping him around and now it was the doctor’s turn to be bent over the sofa. Graham hadn’t come yet either! Huh? And why didn’t either of them really get undressed? Was this how all gay men had sex, like it’s a quickie in a back alley? Freddie really had no clue. It was something to be researched.

The lube packet reappeared, and the remainder was slicked over Graham’s still engorged prick, and then the final bit was shoved unceremoniously into Lecter’s ass. Graham had a different style. He eased slowly into his doctor’s rectum, talking the chance to lay moist kisses all over Lecter’s back, pushing the fabric on his back up so that he could reach hot flesh. The older man reached back and took Graham’s hand, turning his head and pulling it to his face, kissing the open palm. Graham then embarked on a slow but deep rhythmic fucking. He reached under Lecter and twisted one nipple harshly and then the other, and then simply ran his hand all over the doctor’s body. The doctor’s cock was still hard, bouncing beneath him, and his balls were like tight little nuts ready to burst. Graham reached down further and started wanking Lecter’s cock, stroking up and down, pausing to circle the rim before stroking back up again.

Freddie was finding it hard to ignore the fact that she was, impossibly, starting to feel aroused. She pushed a hand down her body so that she had something to press herself against. She didn’t understand why she was feeling this, but she was not one to deny herself a good orgasm when she felt the one was oncoming. 

And one certainly was oncoming, if what she saw in front of her was any indication. She brought herself back to the scene before her just in time to see Graham pull out, position his dick over Lecter’s bare back, and shoot several jets of thick semen across the doctor’s lower back. Graham stood panting for a moment or two, but then stepped back to allow Lecter to stand up. Graham switched places for him again, and Freddie watched, unbelieving, as Lecter grabbed the younger man’s hair, pulling his head back as he shoved his cock yet another time back up to the hilt. Graham was bent backwards like a bow, and he emitted only a low moan in complaint. With his partner’s semen running down his back and dripping into his lowered trousers, Lecter pumped into Graham maybe six more times before he simply stopped stock still, body taut as his spilled his come deep within the smaller man. 

After what seemed like an eternity, during which Freddie herself was able to come to her own orgasm, Lecter pulled out, turning around to lean against the sofa’s edge. Graham too rested there. 

Freddie too was in the afterglow now, and she moved her feet to one side; this was a mistake, as there was previously unnoticed rock next to her foot. She stumbled over it and fell hard against the window. She watched in horror as the two men turned to stare at the window and saw her immediately.

“You go out front, I’ll go to the front,” said Lecter, as the two bolted up to chase after her.

Freddie had to take the time to grab the mic and stop the recording before she could run. She ran to the front, seeing as that was the easiest way to her car, and she thought she could handle Lecter better. As she rounded the corner, unfortunately she ran right into the doctor’s grabbing hands.

“Impossibly rude to intrude on a romantic interlude, Miss Lounds. So what shall we do with you?” he asked as she struggled to break free, to no avail.

Graham came flying to a sliding stop just behind Lecter and Freddie. “You utter bitch” he growled when Lecter spun her so that he could see her in the dark.

Freddie was starting to really worry for her safety. Surely they wouldn’t kill her, would they? She glanced down, and then noticed. Both men still had their pants unbuttoned and she could she stuff she was sure they wouldn’t want her to see. She burst into laughter.

Graham and Lecter grumpily did up their pants one by one as the other held her captive.

Lecter patted her down and searched her bag, finding her recording equipment.

“Delete all of the files from today,” Lecter ordered, and Freddie’s heart sank. There goes everything; not only tonight, but also the interview with Doctor Chilton earlier in the day. Taking the camera and mic, she deleted all the files.

“I should arrest you and take you in for mischief and whatever else will stick,” said Graham in a growl.

“Oh, the files are deleted and she now know better than to come again. Miss Lounds, if you publish this private relationship between us, you will come to regret it.”

“I don’t take kindly to threats.’

“They are not a threat, they are a statement of fact.”

Lecter released her. Graham made no move to detain her. She started to turn and walk down the driveway, desperate to get away.

“Oh Miss Lounds!” Lecter called.

“Yes?”

“May I have your business card? Just in case we want to have you for dinner.”

 

END


End file.
